


龙龄番外

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: ncdfjkkb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	龙龄番外

“我爱你，至死不渝”———王九龙

☆.｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ☆☆.｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ☆☆.｡.:*･ﾟ

 

张仲元同时收到了两单任务，一单是去暗杀王九龙，一单是护王九龙坐上青龙帮帮主。

这两单的价格相当接近，这让张仲元为难了起来，他拿着王九龙的资料思考了半天，决定先去会会这个人。

仲夏的骄阳晒的人睁不开眼，张仲元带着墨镜，默默的站在公园的那条小路上，午后最热的时间里，偌大的公园放眼望去见不到一个人，而此时王九龙，正牵着一只风筝，在开阔的草坪上皱着眉。

张仲元在树荫下看了他半天，现实的情况告诉他，这个人是想在大中午头把风筝放飞到天上，但是这个做法实在让张仲元难以接受。

王九龙抬起头看到了带着墨镜的张仲元，他摸不清这人是不是在看自己，但是这也不影响王九龙两眼放光的跑去搭讪：“嘿！哥们儿！你知不知道怎么把风筝放上天啊？”

张仲元抽了抽嘴角，七八月的天气里一点儿风都没有，他低头找了根细长的树枝，然后顶起那个风筝把它送到了半空。

王九龙继续皱眉：“兄弟，您这是放风筝吗？放飞！放飞您知道吗？”

张仲元翻了个白眼：“还放飞，您倒看看这个天儿谁放风筝啊。”

王九龙咧嘴一笑：“我啊。”

张仲元挑挑眉，摘下墨镜，然后拿过那个风筝对王九龙说：“也不是不能放，这样，我等会儿把风筝往上扔，你看着我的动作，我扔的同时，你就拼命的跑，这样它就能飞起来了。”

王九龙亮眼放光：“成！那麻烦您嘞。”

张仲元点点头，走到了开阔的草原上边，他给王九龙打了手势示意了他一下，后者接到信号准备好了跑步的姿势。

风筝顺着张仲元的力道飞了出去，王九龙以最快的速度跑起来，张仲元在他身后看着他，因为成功的放飞了风筝而笑的灿烂的脸，在阳光下熠熠生辉。

张仲元在心里确定下来两件事情，一是这孙子个子真高，果然跑得够快，二是以这个智商来看，他决定接受刺杀王九龙的这个任务。

其实刺杀王九龙还是会冒很大的风险，他是青龙帮主的儿子，白虎帮最近因为想做黑道的老大，最近把整个黑道闹的不可开交，虽然他们的主要目的是麒麟帮，但剩余的三大帮派都明白，这事早晚会闹到自己身上。

而青龙帮是最为头疼的，外忧可以先放一边不说，内患倒也少不到哪儿去。

青龙帮历届以来，都是弱肉强食之争，谁有本事，谁能让大家服，才真正算上青龙帮的帮主，而现任青龙帮主肯定是希望自己的儿子继续坐稳这个位置。

张仲元都不用想，护他上位这一单任务一定是青龙帮主给的，而另一单，肯定是哪个觉得自己最大的敌人就是王九龙，他只要不在了，自己铁定能坐上帮主之位的人，给了他这个任务。

张仲元倒是觉得挺有意思，这是个怎么都不亏本的买卖，如果他刺杀成功，那就证明他王九龙的能力不够行，如果他没成功，那青龙帮还真可以让他坐上这个帮主之位了。

但是张仲元接的单子，从来没有不成过的。

他挑了一个月黑风高的夜晚，作为一个杀手，必须要用最短的时间去摸清这个人所有的一切。

张仲元极为轻松的就找到了王九龙，月光照亮了这个人熟睡的脸庞，张仲元看看他，长得倒是挺好看。

他伸手掏出那把锋利的刀，动作优雅的像只黑猫，他一点儿也不怕王九龙突然醒来，毕竟只要他能在这个时候靠近王九龙身边，那就已经是成功的定锤了。

王九龙当然能感受到有人靠近自己，他猛地睁开眼看着黑暗里的张仲元，随后勾起嘴角一笑：“那孙子还真是第一次没有骗我，你来的也够准时啊，怎么样？外边没人拦你吧？”

张仲元听他这话感觉出了不对劲，刚刚从外进来确实是有些过于轻松了，他挑了一下眉，难不成是被发现了？

可事实好像并非如此，王九龙拉着他的胳膊往怀里一拽，然后靠近他耳边压着声音说到：“你感觉年龄好小啊，成年没有？没有的话就赶紧回去，我可不想犯罪。”

张仲元翻了个白眼，明明是这个孙子块头太大！怎么能说自己显小呢！而且这个情况，明显是他把自己当成了来陪床的人了。

他在黑暗中狠狠的瞪着王九龙，然后咬牙切齿到：“老子成年了，而且不是来给你陪床的！”

王九龙低声一笑：“怎么？还要玩欲拒还迎啊？”说完便低下头吻住了他。

张仲元更加确定了自己要杀了他的想法，但王九龙居然能一边吻他，一边把他手里的刀拿走，并且一只手控制住了他的两只手腕。

张仲元觉得很生气，因为这人的力气也是够大。

王九龙伸手掀开他的上衣，简直是轻而易举的控制住了他的反抗。

而在经历过五分钟的挣扎后，张仲元丝毫没有脱离开王九龙的控制，他在心里叹了口气，杀手课程里有一课，就是关于性方面的，所以他了解，五分钟都没能脱离控制，那就证明这个人真的色欲熏心！而这个时候如果他再继续反抗，反而会让王九龙更加兴奋。

所以张仲元决定当个木头人，他能做到在别人的抚摸下保持住不动情，所以倒也不怕他会怎么样。

王九龙看他停止了反抗，勾起嘴角一笑：“放心，我做了很多功课的，会让你欲仙欲死。”

张仲元差点破口大骂，他突然想起来不知道谁说的一句话：看你那个作死的样子！

当然，王九龙并不会听到张仲元的内心把他的祖上十八代都给问候了一遍，他低头吻上对方的胸前，然后一路向下脱掉了他的裤子。

张仲元几乎是在一瞬间，想要抬手把他打晕过去，王九龙眼疾手快，瞬间在他的双手上拷上了一副手铐，然后又靠近他耳边说到：“张仲元，我知道你是来杀我的，那就来看看，你有没有本事杀了我吧。”

张仲元：“………”

他疯狂的在心里怀疑这孙子是不是有毛病，既然知道自己是来杀他的，那干吗还加戏！

王九龙把他的双手拷在了床头，然后低头含住了他完全没有反应的欲望，张仲元在黑暗里瞪大双眼，抚摸他是可以保证没有反应，但是上嘴他可没试过啊。

张仲元咬紧嘴唇不让自己发出任何声音，王九龙舔过他的会阴，然后用嘴唇轻轻吸了一下两旁的阴囊，舌头向上划过整个欲望，舌尖却停在了顶端不停的打转。

整个肉棒在他的挑逗下以极其慢的速度硬了起来，沾满水分的柱体在月光的映衬下盈盈发亮。

王九龙握住他的肉棒笑了笑：“居然能在我嘴里坚持十分钟，你也是够厉害了。”

张仲元眼都不想睁开，其实他的脑袋已经有些混乱了，他在内心诽谤着这个人，这哪儿是做足了功课啊，这简直就是身经百战。

王九龙继续含着他的肉棒吞吐起来，张仲元的呼吸随着他的动作逐渐混乱，也不知道经过了多久，他觉得自己即将到达了高潮，王九龙却突然松开了他。

张仲元一瞬间皱起了眉，因为没有得到满足的身体在床上轻轻的动着，王九龙看着他这个样子微微一笑，他伸手从床头的抽屉里拿出了一个小瓶子，里边装着一粒粒的小药丸，王九龙拿出来一颗，单手塞进了张仲元的嘴里，然后喝了一口水俯身吻了下去。

张仲元没有来得及反抗，药丸顺着进入的水流滑到了食道里，他明白这颗药丸会让他凶多吉少，但是他一点反抗的余地都没有。

王九龙看着他把药丸吞下去，然后又低下身子含住了他的欲望，这一次张仲元却主动了起来，他微微的抬起了一点腰去往他的嘴里抽送，嘴里的声音有一点点的控制不住：“啊…嗯……”

王九龙听着他的声音加快了速度，吞吐了几十下后，张仲元就颤抖着身子达到了高潮。

大概是药效的原因，高潮过后的张仲元几乎是在下一秒就失去了意识，他在闭眼前看了一眼王九龙，明亮的月光照在他的脸上，那双看着自己的眼睛，饱含着数不尽的温柔。

第二天张仲元醒来的时候，王九龙正好把早餐端了过来，张仲元看着小桌子上异常丰富的早餐，满脸怀疑的盯着王九龙。

王九龙抬抬眉毛：“放心吧，不会给你下毒，好不容易把你骗到我这儿来了，怎么可能害你呢。”

张仲元没有任何动作，王九龙无奈的笑了笑，走到床边对着他侧坐了下来，双手撑在他的两边看着他：“张仲元，这是你杀手身份的名字吧？日常用名是叫张九龄没错吧？”

张九龄盯着他还是不说话。

王九龙突然靠近他在他嘴上亲了一口，然后继续说到：“给你暗杀我的那个任务的人，是现在青龙帮副帮主的儿子，他一直心高气傲，觉得除了自己没有人配当帮主，他知道你是个顶级杀手，所以才找你来暗杀我。”

王九龙说完轻轻一笑，然后抱住张九龄的腰趴在了他的小肚子上：“可是他不知道我有多爱你，就像粉丝追逐自己所喜欢的明星一样，我对你从一开始的崇拜到真的喜欢，继而变成后来的不可自拔，我搜集过关于你所有的资料，我知道你所有的事情，所以当那个给你任务的人来告诉我，他找你来暗杀我的时候，我高兴的不得了，那个笨蛋大概根本想不到，我居然会爱着一个从来没有见过面的杀手吧。”

张九龄听着他的话直发呆，这算是怎么回事？自己的任务目标大早上的给自己告了个白，还是顺便揭穿了他所有的任务目的。

王九龙抬起头看着他：“不管你怎么想，我都不会给你拒绝我的机会。”

张九龄呆滞了一会儿：“所以那天放风筝你是故意的？你想看看他找的暗杀你的人到底是不是我！”

王九龙笑着点了点头：“当然啊，不过你是真的够厉害的，昨天要不是因为那颗药，我怕是在你高潮过后就要一命呜呼了。”

张九龄翻了个白眼，心里极度不平衡，不管怎么说，他的目的是杀掉王九龙，但现在任务失败了，这还是第一次失手，他咬了咬牙，君子报仇十年不晚。

王九龙看着他咬牙切齿的样子怎么看怎么可爱：“这是你第一次失手吧？没关系，毕竟我做足了应对你的准备，不然我肯定连你的样子都看不见，就要与这个世界告别了。”

张九龄深吸一口气：“你还知道我能让你看不见我的样子，就可以让你与这个世界告别啊？”

王九龙笑的及其灿烂：“对啊，毕竟你是我的老大啊，你在我心里永远是最厉害的存在。”

张九龄默默的看着桌子上的那双筷子，他思考着用筷子捅死王九龙的可能性有多大。

王九龙支起身子又亲了他一口，笑呵呵的说到：“老大，要不要考虑把任务换成，帮助我坐上青龙帮主之位啊？我给你双倍的价钱，和一份至死不渝的爱。”

很多年以后，张九龄总会在王九龙欺负了他后，进行各种报复，他依旧本着君子报仇 十年不晚的想法，每每在王九龙作死之后，会对他恶狠狠的说到：“老子迟早要让你死在我手上！”

王九龙宠辱不惊，还很乐呵：“死老大手上我也乐意了。”

而青龙帮的一群人，觉得自己逐渐被自家老大和老大夫人带跑偏，不然还有那个帮派，要每天受命的绞尽脑汁的去思考，怎么样才能让自家老大生不如死。

张九龄表示这个状态挺好的，多锻炼锻炼你们帮主百利而无一害。

小弟们极其不明白，干嘛天天相爱相杀的。

张九龄翻了个白眼：“因为那孙子到现在都没把钱结给我！”

小弟们在副帮主发威前瞬间鸟兽散，去思考怎么让帮主生不如死，比让副帮主打一顿要好得多。

张九龄站在原地气鼓鼓，王九龙拖欠农民工工资！一个黑帮大佬这样做像什么样子！

虽然那份至死不渝的爱是给了，但是许的承诺怎么能就实行一半呢？！

呸！


End file.
